


Mystery Boy

by jacksonnw



Series: Jondami Week 2019 [2]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonnw/pseuds/jacksonnw
Summary: Secret Relationship, day 2 of damijon week – Pretty much every girl (and boy) at school has a crush on Jon, so no one (except his best friend Kathy) can figure out why he’s still single. People began to wonder if there was anyone Jon would actually go out with, until a certain someone shows up one day after school.





	Mystery Boy

“So, I think we can narrow down the list to Amy, Kate, Jess, Tara, the girl in your French class, I can’t remember her name, and pretty much the entire freshman class. You really are a hit with the ladies… And some of the guys too.” 

Kathy was just trying to be funny but Jon really didn’t know what to do about all the people who were constantly asking him out. He knew there were worse problems to have, and Jon would be lying if he said he didn’t at least kind of like all of this newfound attention, but it was starting to get out of hand. He already had to turn down three movie dates and it wasn’t even lunch yet. Right on cue, one of the freshman girls, Jon didn’t even know her name, was coming over to their table. 

“Seriously, Kathy, it’s not funny anymore. I feel like such a jerk, but apparently, it doesn’t matter how many times I say no.”

Kathy shook her head and smiled. “Well, go easy on this one. She’s a nice girl and she’s really shy. And you know you could end all this if you just said you were taken. You haven’t told anyone about your new ‘mystery guy’. I’m your best friend and I can’t even get a name.”

Jon wanted to tell her that his “mystery guy” was none other than Damian Wayne, but Damian had made him promise to keep it a secret, at least for now. Anyways, it wasn’t like they were actually dating. He’d stumbled into Damian in the park one day taking Krypto for a walk, and they hit it off. So far, they’d only hung out a few times, and Jon wasn’t getting his hopes up, but he really liked him. He sighed and got ready to turn down yet another girl. 

 

After getting home from school, Jon grabbed a snack from the fridge and went up to his room to work on homework. He told himself he’d spend at least an hour on his math homework, but Jon knew realistically, he’d get maybe three or four problems done at most. Luckily, a text from Damian saved him from the decision of solving another integral or going on YouTube to watch vines.

_Do you want to hang out tonight? I haven’t seen you a while._

Jon looked at his phone and smiled. They just hung out a couple of days ago, but Damian always made it seem like it had been years since he saw Jon. That’s probably why he was willing to put up with all the hiding and sneaking around. They weren’t even officially dating yet, but Jon sometimes felt like he was the only one Damian ever wanted to spend time with.

_We literally spent all day together last Saturday, but ya, I’d like that. You have anything in mind?_

Jon didn’t even have time to put away his books before Damian texted back. 

_I was thinking a picnic in the park later tonight, just the two of us._

And there it was. Damian would be the perfect guy if he was anyone else. But being the son of Bruce Wayne came with certain expectations that Jon couldn’t even begin to imagine. He’d only come out to his parents this past summer, so he could imagine why Damian wouldn’t want to out himself to the whole world for a guy he just met. 

Still, Jon was torn, because over the course of the past couple weeks, being with Damian already felt like so much more than just a casual thing to him. He thought it over, and when it came right down to it, it was simple, either Damian liked him enough for nothing else to matter, or he didn’t. He wouldn’t force Damian to do anything right away, he cared about him way too much for that, but tonight he’d find out just how serious Damian was. Jon loved spending time with Damian, but he didn’t want to have to hide forever. He wasn’t the type of guy who did flings. If Damian really liked him back, he’d understand, and if not, well, not many people could say they’d dated a billionaire, even if it was just for a couple of weeks.

_Sounds great. I’ll see you at 8, our usual spot._

 

Tonight couldn’t come fast enough. Jon was never good at waiting, especially for something he wanted. He remembered the time his parents promised to take him to Disney World. The days leading up to their trip had been downright painful because it was all he could think about. Now, Damian was the only thing on his mind. After what felt like years of trying and failing to finish his homework, mindless internet surfing and listening to Taylor Swift on repeat, it was finally time to go. He said a quick goodbye to his parents before walking towards the park. 

Jon quickly found his way to their special spot, a secluded place in the back of the park where they first met, and he swore his heart skipped a beat. There was Damian, looking as handsome as ever, putting the finishing touches on the most beautiful picnic Jon had ever seen. 

“You’re early, I wanted to have everything set up by the time you-”

Jon silenced Damian with a quick kiss, “It’s perfect, I promise.” And it was. Jon could see all the time and effort Damian had put into setting everything up. 

Once he and Damian settled in, Jon had no idea how to tell Damian what he wanted. The date was going so well, and he really didn’t want to ruin it. The past few weeks had probably been the best of his life, it was crazy. By some random stroke of luck, he found the guy who was almost perfect for him. Almost. It wouldn’t be hard to could keep going on like this, the secret dates just the two of them, hidden away from the world. Damian was that good a guy, but Jon couldn’t lie to himself, he wanted more. He’d have to suck it up and tell Damian how he really felt. Jon was sure that he felt the same way and he had to hope that that would be enough.

“Dami, there’s a… there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Damian looked at Jon expectantly and right then he knew if this ended, whatever it was, it would break his heart. 

“Well, I was thinking and I know that you're not officially out yet, but I don’t want to hide our relationship anymore.”

When Damian didn’t respond Jon knew he screwed up big this time. It was definitely too much to ask. After all, Damian was the son of Bruce Wayne and he was just another high schooler. A voice in the back of his head told him he shouldn’t have pushed it, should have just kept what they had going. 

“Oh my god, Damian I’m so sorry for springing that on you, I-”

Damian cut him off and pulled him in for a hug. Jon was surprised, to say the least, this was definitely not how he imagined this conversation going down. Damian still wasn’t saying anything though, so he didn’t know if the hug was a reassuring one or the beginning of the end of whatever this was. 

“Jon, I had no idea that keeping us a secret was such a big deal for you. I don’t think I’m ready for us to be public yet, but I will be soon, I promise. Can you wait, just a little bit longer?”

Once he heard that, Jon breathed a sigh of relief. “Of course I can wait. And you don’t have to do anything right away. Just being with you is more than enough for me.”

Their date soon came to an end, and although it meant saying goodbye to Damian, Jon had never been happier. Damian had chosen him, told him that he was the one he wanted to be with. He didn’t think he’d ever hear something greater than that. 

“One question, what time do you usually get out of school.”

“Around three, why?”

“No reason, see you soon, Jon.”

 

The day after his date flew by, and before he knew it, school had just ended and Jon was getting ready to head home. He’d have to walk, which was kind of a drag, but both his parents were working and anything was better than the bus. He was almost out the front doors when he heard Kathy shouting and almost half the school running behind her. 

“Jonathan Samuel Kent! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me your ‘mystery guy’ is Damian freaking Wayne.”

Jon froze. How did she know? He was almost positive he and Damian were alone last night. Oh man, Damian was going to kill him when he found out. This was bad. Very bad. He started to go into full panic mode and couldn’t even form a sentence.

“I – I mean… It’s complicated… I wanted to…”

He only stopped talking when Kathy started laughing. “It’s ok Jon, calm down. I’ll get over the fact that you’ve been dating a billionaire and didn’t tell me. I’m sure you had your reasons,” She stopped to point at the crowd forming around them, “Them, probably not. I think you just crushed the dreams of literally everyone here. Not only are you taken, but your boyfriend is one of the most famous people in the country. Oh, he’s out front, by the way, kept asking for you. I’d get going before you get trampled to death.”

This was crazy. Jon couldn’t believe what he just heard. Damian was actually at his school, asking for him. He thought their talk had gone pretty well last night, but this seemed too good to be true. He flew down the stairs outside until he saw Damian standing beside a motorcycle in the front of the parking lot. Well, there was no point hiding anymore. Jon ran over to his boyfriend and kissed him, not caring who saw. 

After what was probably the best moment of his life, Damian finally pulled away, both of them breathless. “I thought about what you said last night and you were right. If I had to choose between having you or keeping us a secret, I’d pick you every time.”

Jon smiled, he really was the luckiest guy in the world. “You are one of the cheesiest people I’ve ever met, you know that? But it’s what I love about you,” He turned to look at Damian’s ride, “A motorcycle, huh? You want to take me out for a drive?”

Damian tossed him a helmet and they both got on the bike, “There’s nothing I’d love more.”


End file.
